


The Sun and the Moon

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [17]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Haunted Septiween 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: Day 16: Moon
“The stars remind me of your eyes and the moon… the moon reminds me of your smile.  Bright even in the darkness.”





	

“What are you thinking of?” Jack asked, leaning his head against Mark’s chest as they both looked up at the night sky. 

“You.” 

Jack turned his head to make sure Mark could see him roll his eyes, then looked back up at the inky blackness littered with speckles of dancing light, “Cheesy fucker.” 

“Yup.” 

Jack sighed then rolled over to rest his chin on Mark’s chest, looking up at him instead, “Seriously. I want to know.” 

“I am being serious. You just don’t believe me!” 

“Then explain.” Jack demanded, getting comfortable in the nest of blankets and pillows that they dragged out of their house and into their yard. 

Mark lifted a hand and pointed up at the sky, “The stars remind me of your eyes and the moon… the moon reminds me of your smile.  Bright even in the darkness.” 

Jack’s face lit up in a blush, but he pressed his mouth into Mark’s chest, trying to hide his wide grin.

“See?” Mark said, raising a hand as if to cover his face, “I can’t see with you smiling so close to me, it’s like shining a flashlight into my eyes.” 

Jack turned an even darker shade of red but his smile only grew, “You’re so dumb I fucking hate you.” 

Mark grinned at him, “No you don’t.” 

“Only because you’re smile is like the sun.” 

“We make quite a pair, don’t we?” Mark asked, turning on his side to scoop Jack into his arms and place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“You know, the moon and sun never touch.” 

“Bullshit,” Mark answered, “The sun caresses the moon every single night and the moon joins him and dancing through the sky during the day.” 

“God,” Jack laughed, “we’re so cheesy.” 

“Shut up, you love it.” 

Jack only smiled at him, “So, forever then?” 

Mark laughed, “Forever.”


End file.
